


Picture Book

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Lil Tord, M/M, accidentally tagged this as graphic violence ahah, paul is my big fuzzy dad, there is a lil child abuse so ye, tord had a crappy life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Tord is curious and goes wandering in his new home.





	

When Tord is first adopted and is still settling in to his newest home, (which he doesn't bother learning about since he knows it's only a matter of time before Paul and Patryk are tired of him and send him back) he doesn't know what to think of his dads.  
Patryk is nice enough, he makes sure Tord isn't cold, he helps Tord with the fiddly buttons on his pajamas and he always speaks softly when Tord can't remember an English word, he always soothes him by hushing the little Norwegian and reminding him he has lots of time to learn.  
And then there's Paul, who is much more reserved than Patryk is, he's quieter and seems to be permanently frowning, and the way he is built scares Tord just a little bit, although he won't admit to it.  
He feels bad getting scared by Paul and wonders why he doesn't get hit when he flinches away from his dad's touch.  
For the first time it's just him and Paul, Patryk is only next door helping the nice old lady who smells like cookies and candy move some furniture but he doesn't feel as safe knowing Paul could probably step on him.  
He looks too much like his real father, the only differences being his build, eye colour and his accent.  
Luckily he's been left to his own devices while Paul's in the shower and Tord takes the opportunity to be nosey and wander into the flat a little, something he hadn't gotten the chance to do before. 

His room is mostly bare, he has his big soft bed that could fit at least three people in if they cuddled close, with a batman quilt and pillow case, and a set of oak drawers where he put the small pile of clothes he had, and his teddy bear 'Edgar', who sits in the middle of the bed and protects him from the monsters that try to get out of the empty closet at night. 

He can't explore the bathroom, and he feels like he could get in trouble if he goes into his parent's room without permission, so he toddles into the living room.  
It's a normal living room, with a burgundy couch and matching armchair, and a huge TV that could probably squish him if it fell, there's also a sleek black coffee table in the middle resting on a big, furry white rug that reminds Tord of polar bears.  
Behind the armchair is a small corner and a bookshelf, most of the books have long titles that he can't quite read yet and there aren't any picture books like they had back at the orphanage, still he doesn't miss that place.  
As he scans over the spines of the books he notices one that juts out like a rusty nail, it's white and longer than the others with a long gold string hanging over the edge, Tord slides it out gently and holds it in his hands.  
It's a pristine white with golden cursive writing adorning the front, he can read 'Patryk and Paul' but that's it so he opens the cover very carefully and looks through it. 

The first picture is of two little boys around his age holding hands, the taller one has long brown hair tied up in a red ribbon and the shorter one has spikier hair and thick eyebrows, Tord lets out a very tiny gasp when he realises that the two boys are his dads.  
It's weird to look at your parents and realise they were kids too.  
The next page is the same, with Patryk still the taller boy even as they've aged and look older than Tord now, although they're not holding hands anymore they're still smiling, Patryk has a missing front tooth and Paul still has his big furry eyebrows.  
Next they're lankier and look just about in the awkward stages of puberty, Patryk's bangs are covering his eyes and he's wearing braces and Paul has bad acne on his face and the start of a beard, Patryk has his arm around Paul's waist and Tord can see the pink on Paul's cheeks.  
Another turn of the page and they don't have a photo together, instead they have two separate photos of them in front of two different buildings and the photos have been taped together crudely with pink sharpie hearts around Patryk's side and orange hearts around Paul's side.  
Another page, they're together again and they're crying hard, with red eyes and tear stains but they're both smiling and Patryk has his right hand lifted up and not so subtlety showing off a diamond ring.  
He goes to turn the page again but is stopped by a gruff voice.  
"What're you doing here Tord?" Paul crouches down beside him and looks at the book, only responding with an 'Oh.'  
Tord braces himself for a beating but it never comes and the only touch he gets is Paul lifting him into his arms and sitting him down on the sofa.  
"You've been looking through our book, have you?" Tord nods but doesn't look up, he's disappointed Paul.  
Except he hasn't and Paul sits down beside him with the clean white book in his hands, still on the same page Tord had left it on and motions for Tord to come closer.  
"See, this is when I proposed, Patryk had just graduated and I had been dying to ask him for years." Tord takes a closer look at the ring, it's beautiful and he realises he's seen it on Patryk's finger before.  
Paul turns the page to show a collage of photos from their wedding.  
"There was a blizzard at our wedding but Patryk still wanted to get married anyway, I got pneumonia on our Honeymoon." Paul chuckled and Tord leaned in closer to his chest to see the photos.  
Patryk wore a black suit with a white shirt and pink tie, while Paul wore a white suit, black shirt and orange tie, the photos were all professionally taken, with a small watermark in the lower right corner and in every single one they were smiling and staring at each other instead of the camera.  
"I tell you, he was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." His cheeks are dusted pink as he turns the page, pausing to ruffle Tord's hair, there are two more pages of wedding photos, of his dads, his grandparents and other people who he hadn't met yet, and everything looked really fun, the weddings he'd seen on TV and in books were boring, but Paul and Patryk weren't boring.  
Paul turns the page again and it's blank, save for some more fancy cursive written in red.  
"Can you read that Tord?" Paul asks gently, like Patryk does, and Tord has to shake his head.  
"Right, it says, 'Today Paul and I are going to sign the paperwork and adopt Tord, I can't wait to fill this book with pictures of him too!" Tord's heart skips a beat, they really did want him, didn't they?  
Paul wasn't like his real dad, and Patryk was just as nice as he acted, they were the best parents he could ask for, and he felt bad thinking they would hurt him.  
He curled himself into Paul's lap and hugged his waist as tight as his small arms could.  
"Thank you so much daddy, I love you." Paul felt tears prick his eyes.  
"I love you too, little trooper."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a tumblr friend who was feeling sad.


End file.
